Entre problemáticos
by YozukaChan
Summary: O que aconteceu com você eu tinha perguntado a Ino quando ela falou do Gaara, mas agora eu me pergunto "O que aconteceu comigo?" Se passaram dois meses e eu percebi, percebi que não era a mesma Temari... Não era mais tão rabugenta, não prestava tanta atenção na aula e essas coisas, percebi que começava a nutrir alguma coisa por Shikamaru... OK eu estava delirando! Não era possível.
1. Mundo complicado

Capitulo 1: Mundo complicado

Shikatema

Estava em minha casa com meus irmãos, Gaara e Kankuro. Tecnicamente Gaara nem ligava pra sua vida então não ligava muito para a minha. Mas com Kankurou a conversa era diferente, ele estava sempre mandando na minha vida e vivendo com ciúmes, na realidade eu que deveria estar cuidando dele já que sou a mais velha, porém o machismo dele supera a idade.

Em casa estava um verdadeiro tédio então para alegrar minha vida resolvi sair um pouco, sai não dando satisfações a ninguém e nem me importando com as consequências que isso traria depois. Resolvi dar uma passada no parque pra respirar um pouco de ar livre e eis que encontro o ser: Nara Shikamaru. Ele nem reparou que eu estava lá pois como sempre estava observando as nuvens do céu (seu passatempo predileto), resolvi sentar em uma árvore e começar a escutar música no meu Ipod. Eu estava ouvindo Joan Jett quando Shikamaru começou a roncar, como eu queria bater naquele moleque! Tá bem eu admito que sou um pouco violenta, mas pra sobreviver nesse mundo temos que ter nossos meios.

Resolvi sair de lá já que estava ficando tarde. Eu iria deixar Shikamaru lá mas como eu estava no meu momento "bondade temporária" resolvi acordar o dorminhoco:

-Shikamaru acorda já ta tarde e a gente tem que acordar cedo amanhã.

-Me deixa dormir mais uma pouco... Disse ele murmurando.

- Olha, já fui!

Quando cheguei em casa Kankurou estava assistindo TV e Gaara já estava muito provavelmente dormindo já que ele não é muito sociável, mas no fundo ele é uma pessoa legal. Kankurou com a cara de merda que ele sempre faz quando quer saber da minha vida pergunta:

-Temari onde você foi sem dar satisfação?

-Olha Kankurou, eu sou mais velha que você e não preciso ficar te dando satisfação! Eu vou dormir e nem pense em atrapalhar meu lindo sono ok? Falei subindo as escadas sem nem ao menos esperar resposta.

Cheguei no meu quarto e por precaução já fui trancando a porta e fui tomar banho. Oohh... Como era bom o quentinho do chuveiro, acho que fiquei lá uma meia hora... Estava até esquecendo! Aquele preguiçoso do Shikamaru está na mesma sala que eu já que ele pulou um ano pois seu QI é muito alto, e por incrível que pareça o moleque só pensa em dormir! Eu não aguento como aquela pessoa pode ser tão inteligente sendo que só pensa em dormir!

Fui dormir, e dessa vez eu literalmente capotei na cama. As 6 horas da manhã acordo com o barulho do meu despertador... Segunda... Aula... Trabalhos... Lição...Professores... e Shikamaru. Levantei, me troquei peguei minha mochila e aula lá vou eu.

Cheguei na escola, a única coisa que me animava em um dia tão ruim como esse eram minhas amigas: Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Hinata. Antigamente Ino e Sakura brigavam bastante por causa de Uchiha Sasuke, um garoto de orbes negros e cabelos tão pretos que chegavam a ser azuis e que era um tipo de "arrasa corações" da escola. Eu sei, totalmente ridículo, mas por um motivo desconhecido Ino falara a Sakura que poderia ficar com Sasuke se ele a aceitasse, falando que não gostava mais dele, mas acho que eu fui a única que não acreditou na desculpa, mas tudo bem. Ahh e tem Hinata e Tenten, Hina-chan só tem olhos pra Uzumaki Naruto, um baka amigo de Sasuke. Realmente acho ele um pé no saco mas se estiver perto de Hinata nem toco no assunto "Uzumaki". Tenten pelo que descobrimos agora, gosta de Hyuuga Neji, parente de Hinata (primos) mas segundo Tenten é apenas uma "quedinha". Nem minhas amigas estavam com capacidade de me alegrar hoje, apenas eu e Ino não estávamos "iludidas pelo amor", mas foi só eu pensar nisso que Ino estava em um universo paralelo então eu fiquei sozinha. Bateu o sinal e fui pra classe. Eu e as meninas éramos de classes diferentes, então teria que aguentar Shikamaru sozinha e o pior é que eu sentava do lado da "peste", Ino era a melhor amiga de Shikamaru mas nunca ficariam juntos nem sonhando. Seria a mesma coisa de se ter um amigo gay... Não que Shikamaru SEJA o amigo gay de Ino, é apenas uma comparação.

Parei de ter meus pensamentos maldosos e tentei prestar atenção na aula de matemática que Kakashi iria dar, mas este ainda não tinha chegado, uns 2 minutos depois ele entra na classe e minha alegria acaba. Kakashi começa dizendo:

-Oi pessoal, me desculpem pelo atraso é que eu vi um livro azul pendurado no alto de um prédio então tive que subir até lá pra pegar... Chegando lá, peguei o livro que por sinal estava faltando folhas, me senti na obrigação de procurá-las, achei elas em vários lugares: como esgoto, em casas... Agora só achar o dono do caderno, não foi uma missão difícil. Achei. História emocionante não?(Kakashi fingindo que chorava)

Praticamente metade da sala estava dormindo, inclusive Shikamaru. Comecei a desenhar na aula mas como eu queria pensar um pouco, resolvi colocar meus fones de ouvido e me desligar do mundo. Shikamaru acorda (milagre de Deus), e eu percebi uma coisa: Porque toda hora que eu vou escutar rock ele acorda, ou ele ronca?

Estava realmente rezando pra que a aula de Kakashi acabasse. Nada contra ele mas aquela aula estava um verdadeiro tédio. Uns 10 minutos se passaram, a aula acabou, e Asuma chegou... Aula de História e praticamente a aula toda ele ficou comentando de seu caso com Kurenai, a professora de ciências. Nossa que aula de melação! A aula acabou e pro recreio eu vou.

Chegando ao pátio da escola, encontrei minhas amigas e pelo jeito pra elas a conversa estava bem animada.

-Ahh... Hinata dizia –O naruto-kun é tão lindo!

-Hina-chan não tem ninguém melhor pra gosta não? Dizia Sakura.

-E você Saku-chan como vai com o Sasuke? Apesar que eu não acho ele tão bonito assim... Na verdade nem sei como o Naruto-kun fika com aquele dobe!

-E desde quando o Naruto tem cérebro? Ele que é um baka que só pensa em mulher!

-Sakura você tem moral pra falar do Naruto?

-E você tem moral pra falar que o Sasuke não é bonito? PECADO CAPITAL!

-Que? Quando aquele Sasukezinho for pecado capital eu me jogo de um prédio!

-Então pode se jogar! Porque ele é o pecado mais perfeito!

-BRIGAAA! Dizia Ino.

-Ahhhh... O Neji é tão perfeito, com aqueles olhos perolados, aquele coração frio e seu semblante sério... Ahhhh...

Diante da declaração de Tenten todas as meninas inclusive eu olhamos pra ela.

-O que vocês estão olhando?

Agora sou eu que digo:

-Tenten você acabou de fazer uma declaração muitoo melosa!

-Eu?

- Não... Imagina!

-É Tenten, eu concordo plenamente com o que você disse! Diz Ino.

-O que é isso menina! Começa Sakura, -gostando do mesmo garoto que a Tenten!

-Tá doida? Eu só concordo que o Neji é frio... Que nem o Gaara.

-Só que o Neji é melhor né! Fala Tenten.

Eu ia protestar só que Ino o fez antes.

-Onde o Neji é melhor que o Gaara? O Gaara é um arraso! Aii o cara é SIMPLISMENTE PERFEITO, você acha que o Neji se compara a ele? Ele é frio o que o deixa ainda mais sexy!

Ok, meu queixo caiu até o chão... A INO falando que o MEU IRMÃO ERA SIMPLISMENTE PERFEITO? Choquei!

Ino olha para mim e diz:

-Temari... Seu irmão é um gato!

Continuava sem reação, até que depois de um tempo percebi o que tinha se passado:

-INO O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?


	2. O que aconteceu com você?

Capitulo 2: O que aconteceu com você.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Eu tinha perguntado para a Ino quando ela falou do Gaara, mas agora eu me pergunto "O que aconteceu comigo?". Se passaram dois meses e eu percebi, percebi que não era a mesma Temari... Não era mais tão rabugenta, não prestava tanta atenção na aula, percebi que começava a nutrir alguma coisa por Shikamaru... OK eu estava delirando! Não era possível... Não mesmo, não poderia ser.

Mudando de assunto, resolvi ligar pras minhas amigas e matar aula, não aguentava mais olhar pra cara dos professores e do Shikamaru! Hinata no começo tinha ficado com receio de matar aula e ficar com uma nota abaixo de 9,5. Eu não vou comentar sobre isso. Depois de enchermos tanto o saco dela, ela aceitou. Resolvemos ir no shopping assistir Sombras da Noite, e por incrível que pareça com tantos dias pra se ir no shopping, eu encontro os garotos que vão assistir o mesmo filme na mesma sala e no mesmo horário que a gente, bem hoje que eu não queria ver NINGUÉM irritante! A Ino acabou de perguntar pro Gaara e ele disse que eles vão sentar do nosso lado e que Shikamaru pegou a carteira M4 no cinema... OK só podia ser brincadeira, não era possível que ele tinha que sentar bem do lado da MINHA carteira! Nããããããããoooo! Olho pros garotos e falo:

-Na boa vocês estão seguindo a gente! Porque não é possível. Digo e fingo que saio correndo.

-Não liguem gente, ela está meio doida, err muito doida, muito mesmo, é com certeza... Vocês entenderam! Diz Ino

-Problemática! Diz Shikamaru.

Olho pra ele com meu olhar mortal, agora é Gaara quem fala:

-Shikamaru se eu fosse você saia correndo agora!

Saio correndo atrás de Shikamaru pelo shopping e sem querer derrubo uma mulher que está cheia de sacolas, até ele gritar:

-Desastrada!

Agora que eu mato o moleque... Shikamaru diminui o ritmo de sua corrida até que eu tropeço e caio em cima dele, dando um beijo nele sem querer... Até que foi bo... Que? Beijo? Merda!

-Você com certeza é desastrada... Shikamaru diz.

-Shikamaru sai de cima de mim AGORA!

-Mas é você que está em cima de mim... Que problemático...

Os meninos e as meninas chegam e Naruto já vai falando:

-Temari, Shikamaru não é permitido fazer coisas não recomendadas para menores de 18 anos no meio do shopping!

-Naruto-kun... Diz Hinata dando um chute nele.

-Esse pedófilo que me atacou! Digo

-Sinto lhe informar Temari, mas foi VOCÊ que me atacou! Diz Shikamaru

-E por que pedofilia se vocês tem a mesma idade? Diz Naruto

Todos falam:

-Ahh Naruto vá a merda!

-Gente, vocês não tem mesmo senso de humor... Naruto diz chateado

Eu olho nos olhos de Shikamaru enquanto os meninos estavam discutindo com as meninas, eu acho que ele pensou que eu ia beijar ele de novo, mas eu simplesmente levantei e fui pro lado de Ino... Eu esqueci de falar que eu vou mais com ela do que com as outras meninas. Eu só tenho um pouco mais de afinidade oras... Não pensem que eu sou tão má assim, Ino e eu fingimos que íamos ao banheiro até que ela me pergunta:

-Temari que vei o que tá acontecendo aqui? Tava pegando o Shikamaru? O que aconteceu com minha Best?

-Ino não é nada disso que você tá pensando não hein! Eu só queria dar uma pancada nele quando eu tropecei e cai em cima dele dando um beijo.

-Eu quem diga, mas que beijo hein!

-Ahh... E você e meu irmão que tá pegando?

-Olha como eu já disse seu irmão é um gato Tema, se ele visse como eu gosto dele, talvez se ele gostasse de mim também sabe... Ino começava a ficar vermelha.

-Ok, Ino não precisa ficar se lamentando, o Gaara um dia vai ter que gostar de alguém... Eu acho. E esse alguém com certeza vai ser você.

-Valeu Te...

-Vamos voltar pra rodinha de bate-papo!

Voltamos e Naruto fala:

-Temari já tava pegando o Shikamaru agora tá pegando a Ino também que isso muié?

-WHAT THE FUCK?

Agora Naruto chamou a atenção de Gaara que pergunta:

-Quem que tá com a Ino, what? Aonde? cadê o viado? Eu mato o DESGRAÇADO!

Ino fala:

-OK... Eu não to com ninguém não...

Eu falo:

-É Ino acho que a conversa que agente teve agora deu certo... SOU VIDENTE SOU VIDENTE DIGDIN DIGDIN SOU VIDENTE SER VIDENTE É MUITO FODA DIGDIN DIGDIN!

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Temari?- Diz Ino –É mais você estava certa vc é vidente DIGDIN DIGDIN!

-Ino- falo em seu ouvido –Acho que estamos sendo observadas...

Ino olha pros lados todo mundo tava olhando pra gente então ela fala:

-Eae pessoal qualé a boa? De que chalés vocês são?

Eu e Sasuke falamos na mesma hora:

-Você também leu Percy Jackson? Desde quando a Ino gosta de ler?

-Agora temos 3 semideuses na roda... Digdin digdin digdin

Eu, Sasuke e Ino saímos abraçados cantando "Somos todas prostitutas, umas filhas da puta e nós adoramos fazer. lalalalala"

-Como ser feliz é bom né? Digo

-Gente acho que não é melhor agente ir pra sessão não?

-Verdade. Diz Sasuke...

Chegando na entrada do cinema encontramos Sai que diz para Sasuke:

-Uii bofe, como é ser tão gato?

Agora é a vez de Gaara falar:

-Ser arrasa corações na escola das meninas é uma coisa agora ser o "bofe" dos meninos Sasuke? Putz que mundo estranho!

-Olha quem fala, você que deve estar gostando da Ino vem tentar me dar moral?

-Ei Sasuke magoou... Diz Ino fingindo estar triste.

-Coitada Sasuke, ela pode ser burra, retardada mas a Ino é uma pessoa legal! Diz Sakura debochando.

-Muito obrigada mesmo Sakura, diz Ino sarcástica.

-Gente a gente não vai poder comprar pipoca se vocês ficarem discutindo asneiras. Digo quase com a paciência acabando, as vezes nem sei como consigo andar com eles mas me lembro que são esses bakas que me fazem feliz.

Chegamos na fila da pipoca que por sorte ainda não estava enorme. Chegou na vez do meninos comprarem e como são um bando de idiotas e deram para o Shikamaru segurar a pipoca, ele fez um papelão... Como o menino sempre anda dormindo ele enfiou a cara na pipoca e o pior é que estava com manteiga, Sasuke Gaara e Neji tinham dividido pra pagar a pipoca pois Naruto e Shikamaru tinham "esquecido" o dinheiro em casa. Na nossa vez de comprarmos fizemos uma coisa organizada, dividimos o dinheiro da pipoca certo pra nós cinco e pegamos a pipoca mega, agora era apenas entrar na sessão. Nós chegamos primeiro e íamos entrar (ainda faltava 20 minutos) quando Naruto me chama:

-Temari, meninas vocês poderiam fazer um favor pra nós?

-Qual é Naruto vocês já se meteram em encrenca de novo? Não conseguem ficar sem se meter em furada nem por um mero segundo? Dizia Sakura quase pulando no pescoço de Naruto.

-É que esses caras são tão incompetentes que perderam os ingressos e não dá pra gente entrar sem eles. Diz Gaara com um olhar de desinteresse –Sorte minha que eu não deixei meu ingresso com eles, sabia que não ia dar coisa boa.

-Então porque não avisou? Disse Naruto

-Eu avisei. Mas vocês escutam alguma coisa?

-Vamos ficar sérios. Disse Sasuke pensando numa possibilidade –Temos que voltar pra onde o Shikamaru e a Temari se beijaram.

-Nem me lembre disso. Digo

-Ahh fala nada que eu beijo bem, e você gostou.

-Argh... Eu preferia beijar um cavalo do que você!

-Magoou. Diz Shikamaru

-Agora se sente como eu? Diz Ino.

Chegando lá por sorte ninguém tinha roubado AINDA os ingressos, adivinhem quem perdeu? 1 ponto pra quem falou Naruto! Aquele cara só pensa em mulher pelada MESMO.

-Agora FINALMENTE podemos ir pro cinema sem nenhum incomodo? E digo mais. SE ALGUÉM ME ATRAPALHAR DURANTE O FILME EU MATO! TÃO OUVINDO? EU MATOOOOO! Digo

-Temari para de ser problemática, diz Shikamaru

-É a mesma coisa de falar pra você parar de ser preguiçoso. Diz Neji

-Ah vão todos vocês a merda!

Entramos na sala, nos acomodamos nas poltronas, pegamos nossos refrigerantes, colocamos nossos óculos 3D, e começou o filme...

Eu estava começando a me sentir mal depois de uma hora de filme e não sabia o porque. Achava que era apenas por eu ter comido muita pipoca e tomado muito refrigerante então olhei para o teto e... Não, não era possível. Eu só podia estar vendo coisas. Sombras estavam sobrevoando o teto do cinema. Cutuquei Ino que tinha sentado do meu lado para ver se ela também estava vendo, eu apontei para o teto e minhas suspeitas se confirmaram, ela não estava vendo nada.

FLASHBACK ON:

"Era uma manhã quente e eu estava sentada em uma árvore vendo as crianças da minha idade brincando. Eu estava observando o céu quando eu vejo uma coisa preta sobrevoando a árvore. Achava que era apenas minha imaginação, mas acho que eu não tinha tanta imaginação. Estava começando a sentir frio, muito frio e o céu estava começando a ficar nublado, o sol sumiu e apenas abriu as portas para a escuridão. A sombra estava se aproximando de mim, cada vez mais perto e rápida, eu estava estática não sabia o que fazer, estava com medo, assustada. Não havia mais ninguém por perto e a minha única escolha era correr, correr o mais rápido possível. Cai no caminho e a sombra continuava me seguindo, não dava importância para o meu machucado pois a única coisa que eu queria agora era distância daquela coisa. Consegui chegar em casa a tempo e quando ela ia entrar na minha casa ela simplesmente explodiu."


	3. Ilusão ou realidade?

Capitulo 3: Ilusão ou realidade?

Eu nunca pensei

Que iria me apaixonar

Mas eu olhei pra você

E vi tudo mudar

Invisível-Julie e os fantasmas.

No meio do cinema ter uma visão do passado, não foi muito bom para mim, acabando o filme eu me despedi das meninas e dos meninos rapidamente, eu estava me sentindo mal, já estava saindo pra ir pra casa quando Ino me para:

-Tema, quer que eu te dê uma carona pra casa?

-Ah... Muito obrigada Ino, acho que eu só preciso descansar ultimamente eu estou meio estranha... E o sono está me matando.

-É amiga acho melhor você dormir mesmo, você está muito abalada.

Ino me trouxe, e eu me despedi dela subindo direto para meu quarto fui tomar um banho. Meu banho foi mais rápido do que o normal, cai na cama mas eu não dormir, não conseguia. Então comecei a refletir sobre o acontecimento, porque sempre que estou em paz comigo mesmo acontece uma coisa pra estragar minha felicidade? Eu sempre tive medo do escuro por causa das sombras, eu ouvia barulhos, sussurros, meu nome em todos os lugares, quando perguntava se alguém havia me chamado falavam que não, é horrível ouvir, eles não te deixam em paz você acha que está ficando louca, que não é normal. De alguma forma eles são reais mesmo que as pessoas não acreditem, eles são. Eu nunca fui normal e eu sei que nunca vou ser. OK eu precisava dormir, cai no sono, e tive um pesadelo, acordei suando, resolvi não dormi mais. Tá bom vou parar de falar de coisas estranhas... Acordar as 3 da manhã realmente não é legal... Peguei meu iphone e comecei a mexer no instagram, resolvi mandar uma mensagem pra Ino já que ela era minha melhor amiga se eu irritasse ela ia ser normal enviei a seguinte mensagem: "E ae dorminhoca, tava dormindo ou tava em coma? Me agradeça por te salvar de uma morte dolorida me mandando outra mensagem lool, da sua queridaaaa amiga Temari" Depois de 5 minutos Ino me manda a seguinte mensagem: "Só porque você não consegue dormir não quer dizer que outras pessoas também não consigam, mass já que você me acordou do meu querido sono, agora eu também tenho a obrigação de te infernizar! Hahaha..." Eu mando outra mensagem: "E de que jeito você me infernizaria? Até parece que consegue! Ino, estou rindo da cara que provavelmente você está fazendo!" Ino me responde: "Ahhh... Eu não consigo te infernizar? Desde quando pode ter tanta certeza disso? E qual o problema com a minha cara? Ela é linda!" Ahhh essa Ino super vaidosa, respondo: "Para de ser tão convencida menina! Quer se encontrar no parque?" Ino responde: "Eu não sou convencida apenas falo a verdade ok? Mas a essa hora? São quatro da manhã Tema! Você não é normal" Respondo: "Quem te disse que eu sou normal? É obvio que não e porque não podemos ir no parque as quatro da manha é uma coisa superrr normal!" "Nossa Temari é obvio que é super normal, mas beleza nós podemos ir só porque você é uma chata que ia ficar me infernizando para ir!" "Obrigada pelo elogio Ino também te amo, S2 ok to indo já vê se vem logo!" "Ok até"

Sai do meu quarto tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, missão completa com sucesso dizia minha mente, fui andando até chegar no parque fiquei esperando a Ino que depois de 10 minutos aparece, eu com minha cara de "brava" falo:

-Senhorita Yamanaka Ino porque demorou tanto?

-Vamos dizer que seu irmão tenha saído sem camisa pra respirar um pouco de ar puro, e eu tenha ficado observando aquele tanquinho gostoso.

-Ai meu Deus... Você não tem jeito mesmo, e até parece que você ia perder uma oportunidade dessas... Ino acho que meu irmão tá tendo uma quedinha por você.

-Sério... OMG! Ino desmaia.

-Não tudo menos isso, agora vou ficar olhando pra uma menina desmaida no chão as 4 e meia da manhã nãooooooo!

Shikamaru estava dormindo em uma árvore ao lado, ele acorda e diz:

-Porra são quatro e meia da manhã por que você tá gritando?

-E o que você está fazendo aqui? Fala de mim mas faz a mesma coisa!

-Não, eu não estou gritando. Para de gritar Temari vai acordar os vizinhos.

-NÃO EU NÃO VOU PARAR DE GRITAR!

Um vizinho abre a janela e fala:

-Caramba eu to tentando dormir!

-Isso é problema seu! Para de ser preguiçoso e levanta da merda da cama!

-Eu já to levantado porra!

-Que bom vai pro inferno!

-Temari você só sabe xinga e grita? Diz Shikamaru

-Não eu só sou legal com quem eu quero!

Enquanto isso Ino continua desmaida no chão do parque.

-Coitada da Ino você tava tão ocupada brigando comigo que deixou a pobre coitada no chão ai desmaida.

-POBRE COITADA? HAHA ZOE COM A MINHA CARA, JÁ VIU COMO A MINA É SAFADA?

-OK Temari você me dá muito medo...

-EU TE DOU MUITO MEDO? VOCÊ ME DÁ MUITO MEDO!

-PORRA DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA E PARAR DE GRITAR EU VOU FICAR SURDO UM DIA DESSES!

-Owwnt, é tão bonitinho ver você ficar "descontrolado" fora do seu padrão preguiçoso, dá até vontade de apertar as bochechas.

Ino acorda e fala:

-TEMARI FALANDO QUE O SHIKAMARU É BONITINHO EU TINHA QUE TER FILMADO ESSA CENA!

-Ahhh não, mais uma pra gritar não!

-Desde quando se acordo, que medo de tu! Eu disse.

Enquanto eu discutia com Shikamaru uma sombra aparece por trás e começa a me puxar pra longe.

-Temari o que você tá fazendo? Disse Ino e Shikamaru.

-AAAA, SOMBRAS DE NOVO NÃO TUDO MENOS ISSO POR FAVOR EU NÃO QUERO MORRER SOCORRO!

-Hahaha para de brincar Temari! Diz Shikamaru.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer –EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO POR FAVOR ME AJUDEM! POR QUE VOCÊS REAPARECERAM NA MINHA VIDA SOMBRAS MALDITAS? PORQUE?

-Temari fale a verdade o que são essas coisas? Disse Ino com um tom de voz assustado

-São... são... som...som...bras!

-Sombras? Temari quando eu era pequena eu via muito essas coisas e meus pais falavam que eram apenas coisas de criança que era um medo temporário, mas eu não acreditei mais neles quando eu comecei a ver mais frequentemente isso na adolescência, eu ainda vejo mais menos eu só não contei as pessoas, meus amigos por medo de me acharem louca... Diz Ino

-Eu também não contei por esse motivo Ino, e quando eu te chamei no cinema foi porque eu as vi, socorro está doendo!

Shikamaru conseguiu me libertar e me pegou no colo comecei a chorar em seu ombro:

-Temari eu não vejo sombras eu vejo fantasmas.

Choquei com essa revelação, então não era apenas eu que era assombrada não era a única com esse temor:

-Shikamaru, você me acha doida?

-Você é doida Temari mas não é louca, é um doido no sentido bom não que deveria ir por mal pra um hospício.

-Obrigada sussurei em seu ouvido –Você está sendo um ótimo amigo

Ino continuava tremendo de medo, parecia que estava vendo um fantasma, lembrei da revelação que ela acabara de me fazer, pois é literalmente ela estava vendo um, a Ino risonha, extrovertida e sapeca tinha sumido e agora dava lugar a uma Ino totalmente assustada sem reação e pálida. Com calma eu lhe pergunto:

-Ino o que ele ou ela lhe falou?

-Temari ela não me falou nada eu apenas fico assim porque não é muito comum nem bom se ver um fantasma no meio do parque depois que sua melhor amiga foi arrastada por uma sombra que atormenta sua vida desde sempre e tudo isso aconteceu as 5 da manhã!

-Ah eu acho isso super comum! Debochei da cara de Ino

-Pô Temari nem depois de ser atacada por uma sombra da pra sossegar o facho? Disse Shikamaru

-Pois é Shika, Shika posso te chamar assim? Disse com um sorriso

-Pode né Tema, já podemos nos considerar amigos íntimos assim como você é com a Ino depois de eu ter te safado dessa! Imagine se você tivesse sozinha com a Ino, ela ainda estaria desmaiada no chão você seria levada e sabe-se lá aonde você estaria.

-Kami, que me livre desse pesadelo!

-É Temari, é Shikamaru se os pombinhos forem ficar me ignorando eu vou embora! Ino disse fazendo bico

-Haha não vai não! Disse eu apertando as "gordurinhas" que ela não tinha

-Eu vou te fazer cosquinhas... Ela disse

-Pera as posições não deviam estar invertidas? Eu tenho gordurinhas e você tem cosquinhas se não não tem graça. Ok então, Yamanaka Ino a partir de agora se você me apertar minhas gorduras ou me bater eu vou te fazer cosquinhas até você cair no chão de tanto rir!

-Está combinado!

-E eu como é que fico? Disse Shikamaru

-Seu trato comigo é se você me irritar eu vou te bater tanto que você vai sair roxo!

-Porque seu trato com a Ino tem que ser mais leve que o meu, puta injustiça!

-Hahah, pois é Shika é isso que dá ser o amigo homem de uma mulher! Agora vai ter que pagar as consequências, mas se você tiver cosquinhas eu posso substituir o castigo.

-Eu tenho! Disse ele afirmando

Nós três caímos de costas na grama e ficamos lá deitadas olhando o céu, como é bom ter um momento de paz consigo mesmo, coloquei Metallica no meu ipod no volume máximo, agora sim eu poderia dizer que estava em paz comigo mesma, como todo mundo ali gostava de rock ninguém reclamou.

-Não sei se perceberam mas eu tenho um iphone e um ipod seus bando de pobre! Zombei

-Hahaha, muito engraçado Temari. Mas é preferível ser pobre do que uma convencida como você. Ino zombou

-Ino hoje eu escrevi para você que VOCÊ ERA METIDA! NÃO ROUBE A MINHA FALA! Nós duas começamos a rir

-Gente só eu que não achei graça nisso? Shikamaru olha as duas garotas paradas a sua frente, ele pensa que Temari é uma mulher bonita e vem na sua mente a imagem dos dois se beijando, até que não foi ruim mas a mulher tinha que ser problemática demais.

-Fazer o que se você não tem senso de humor? Ino riu

-Isso é o que você chama de senso de humor? Shikamaru sorriu –E depois eu que não tenho um.

-Não mesmo! Agora foi minha vez de dizer

-Por Kami, porque vocês duas tem que ser tão problemáticas? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso Kami?

-Nasceu! As duas riem, Ino estava rindo tanto que quase infartou, Shikamaru estava achando que a gente tinha sérios problemas, o que era verdade, e eu aqui achando que o dia já tinha sido demais até que saímos do parque e fomos andando para o shopping enquanto conversávamos e encontramos Sai se agarrando com outro moleque, aquilo tinha sido realmente estranho, nós sabíamos que ele era meio afeminado mas ele nunca tinha admitido, aquilo não era do meu interesse então eu simplesmente ignorei esse fato e começamos a andar normalmente para o shopping, e o estranho foi que agente não tinha percebido que o shopping não abria praticamente as 7 da manhã, como a gente era burro simplesmente falei:

-Gente vocês também perceberam que o shopping não abre as 7 da manhã?

-Ahhh é verdade ainda são 7 da madruga, Ino disse rindo –Que tal a gente chamar o pessoal pra gente assistir algum filminho em casa? A gente aproveita e já passa na locadora, é uma boa ideia não?

-Realmente vamos nos apressar e já arrumarmos tudo disse Shikamaru.

Passamos na locadora e alugamos filmes de terror, Jack o estripador e sexta feira ttreze, eu desconfiava que Ino escolhera aquele gênero pra se "aproveitar" dos meninos, quer dizer do meu irmão, pois muito provavelmente ela falaria que estava com medo e grudaria nele como um carrapato. Depois passamos no supermercado e compramos refrigerantes, salgadinhos, balas, acabamos as compras "gerais" e eu dei uma passada em casa pra pegar meu celular meu dinheiro e o computador, muito provavelmente Ino convidaria todo mundo pra dormir na casa dela então aproveitei e peguei roupas novas a minha escova de dente, depois tivemos que passar na casa de Shikamaru, eu nunca tinha realmente entrado na casa dele, e realmente ela era bonita se ela fosse bem cuidada, várias roupas estavam jogadas no chão, e latinhas de refrigerante espalhadas pela sala, eu olhei pra ele com uma cara de que porra é essa e disse:

-Shikamaru eu sabia que você era preguiçoso mas não sabia que era porco também.

-É... Ino disse –Realmente esqueci de te contar esse detalhe, a preguiça dele é tanta que não consegue nem arrumar a própria casa.

Simplismente ri e mandei Shikamaru pegar logo suas coisas, liguei pra Gaara falando que meio dia ele tinha que estar na casa da Ino com uma mala com roupas e dinheiro falei que era melhor ele pegar seu computador, depois mandei mensagem pra Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Neki, Sasuke e Naruto dizendo pra que eles levassem seus computadores, uma mala com roupas e dinheiro agora só faltava já irmos pra casa da Ino, quando chegamos lá simplismente deixei minha mala no quarto e cai no sofá da sala, começamos a assistir CSI e nos empolgamos realmente com a coisa, depois de não muito tempo o pessoal chegou e perguntaram porque eu e a Ino estávamos tão indispostas, Ino foi a primeira a se pronunciar dizendo:

-Culpe a Temari me fez varar a noite e depois me arrastou pra o parque as 4 da manhã assim encontramos o Shikamaru e antes eu tinha desmaiado eles começaram a brigar e aconteceu alguma coisas que eu prefiro não falar...

-O que eles se beijaram ou fizeram mais que isso disse Naruto

-Não foi nada disso seu mente poluída! Disse –Simplismente Ino e eu podemos ver coisas mais que vocês disse abaixando a voz enquanto pensava no que aconteceu no parque aquilo realmente não tinha sido coisa boa, mas eu deveria tentar esquecer por enquanto o que tinha acontecido comigo e com minha amiga íamos sair pra almoçar quando Ino vê um fantasma e me diz em alto e MAL som:

-Temari... Agora ela me disse algo, algo que significa VOCÊ ESTÁ PREDESTINADA A SER ATORMENTADA PRA SEMPRE.


	4. Amigos não tão inocentes assim

Desculpem pela demora do capitulo pessoal kisses... e tomara que gostem!

Capitulo 4: Amigos não tão inocentes assim

Não vou negar o que é tão claro

Vou me entregar em tudo que eu faço, em tudo que eu falo

Não vou negar o que é tão claro

Porque a verdade explode mesmo quando eu me calo

Não posso mais viver sem estar ao seu lado

Não vou lutar-Titãs

Eu estava achando que se eu simplismente ignorasse tudo e fingisse que nada disso aconteceu eu poderia ser uma garota um pouco mais normal, eu sabia que ser normal era meio chato mas ver sombras já é muito anormal, e sempre que você fala com adultos eles simplesmente te ignoram falando que era coisa de criança e passava, mas com 17 anos já não dava pra falar mais isso, todos os meus amigos assim como eu eram independentes pois já haviam saído da casa dos pais, tudo bem que o amor fraterno e paterno também era bom, mas cá entre nós ser livre sem que os pais reclamem de TUDO que a gente faz é bom, na verdade é ÓTIMO! Ok agora lá estava eu olhando pra uma Ino totalmente pálida e tantos pensamentos rodeavam minha cabeça, meus amigos me olhavam com um ponto de interrogação enorme, eu não os culpava, não era uma coisa que você via todos os dias, uma menina olhando pra outra falando que ela estava predestinada a ser assombrada, pra mim isso não soava boa coisa. Mas eu me propus a raciocinar pelo menos um pouco, alguma coisa em mim disse que as sombras não serviam apenas pra me assustar elas tinham algum propósito em minha vida e que eu não devia vê-las apenas como um fardo, mas tecnicamente minha outra parte de mim dizia que não dava pra ver isso de outro modo, mas dessa vez eu resolvi acreditar na parte que falava que as sombras serviam pra outra coisa.

-Ino, minha parte "vidente" disse que por mais que eu devesse estar assustada, pela primeira vez no dia eu vi isso de uma forma boa eu parei pra raciocinar e cheguei a conclusão que se elas me escolheram elas tem um propósito a mais do que apenas me assombrar. Disse despejando as palavras, meus amigos estavam com tantas duvidas que olhavam a nossa falação como uma coisa mais que anormal.

-Ok Temari disse Neji –Eu nunca te achei normal mas o que que é isso que você tá falando gente eu achava que já tinha visto de tudo mas cada dia que passa eu me surpreendo mais com essa vida.

-Olha vou explicar, eu posso não ser normal mas eu não sou louca, NÃO sou ouviram? Eu vejo sombras e a Ino vê fantasmas, uma sombra foi me arrastando pelo parque as 4 e pouco 5 sei lá da manhã e o Shikamaru teve que me ajudar porque a Ino ficou imóvel e ela tinha acabado de se recuperar de um desmaio, olha eu sei que vocês devem achar que eu sou louca mas pô eu não sou!

-Vish eu tenho medo de você Temari disse Naruto

-E eu tenho medo de você por não ter um cérebro.

-Nossa porque vocês me magoam tanto gente? Qual o problema comigo?

-Nenhum Naruto tirando que você não raciocina não é bonito não seduz e um chato e só sabe falar de lamen... Disse Ino

-Nossa magoou legal gente agora.

-Ok pelo menos o tio Jiraya me aguenta.

-Porque ele é um pervertido e você é um pervertido Junior são perfeitos um pro outro. Ahh desculpa Hinata mas como você pode gostar dessa coisa? Disse Tenten

-Gente coitado do Naruto disse Hinata

-Olha a gente só tava brincando hahaha diz Sakura sarcástica.

-Obrigado Sakura-channnn alguém que me entende também como a Hinata.

Naruto ia correr pra dar um abraço na Sakura mas ela fala:

-Sem abraços estou bem assim.

-OK, Hina-chan quer um abraço?

-Não brigada Naruto

-Puts dobe se nem a Hinata tá aceitando um abraço seu o negócio tá ruim... Disse Sasuke.

-Nossa Sasuke até você?

-E você tava achando que eu ia te defender?

-É!

-Hahaha...No

-Nossa que humor negro. Gaara fala alguma coisa!

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, ninguém mandou não usar o cérebro é nessas horas que vale a pena ter um porque assim você não é zuado por ser burro... LOL

-Nossa gente... É alguém quer pagar um lámen pra mim?

-É... não porque a gente pagaria e eu disse que você só pensava em lámens. Eu disse

-Uii senhora Temari vidente, vai ser foda mais pra longe.

-Bando de problemáticos.

-Porra gente vamos comer logo, a gente tá falando falando daqui a pouco é 1 da tarde e a gente ainda tá aqui.

-E que horas são?

-12:00

-Vamos almoçar o que?

-Pode ser lámen? Disse Naruto

-Beleza mas você deu a ideia você paga. Disse Neji

-Mas... Mas... Vocês não podem pagar o meu?

-Não cada um paga o seu se vira

-Nossa como vocês são maus...

-Brigado e o meu obrigado foi por todos nós. Eu disse

-Beleza mas eu...

-Naruto vamos até a barraquinha de lámen e eu aposto com você 50 reais pra você ficar quieto. Disse novamente

-Nossa 50 reais é muita grana eu topo a partir de agora.

-Beleza

Quando o Naruto avistou a barraquinha de lámen ele gritou:

-LÁMEN.! OMG I NEED!

-Naruto perdeu pode passar os 50 conto

-Mas Tema-chan

-Naruto pode passar disse começando a ficar brava. –Posso falar que essa cena poderia chamar "falindo um garoto" o que vocês acham gente?

-Boa... boa... um dia desses eu também vou tentar disse Ino –Apostando com o Naruto eu vou ficar podre de rica.

-Gente vocês são muito chatos disse Naruto

-Que bom pra gente mas o importante é que a gente vai ficar rico apostando com você. Neji disse

-Não... não pensem aí vocês iam me falir e eu não poderia mais apostar com vocês porque eu saberia que eu não ia ter mais dinheiro pra dar e ia ficar devendo então vocês não iam ficar ricos.

-Vish o Naruto tá pensando vai chover canivete, matando todo mundo ai o sol vai comer a terra e uma nova era começará, talvez nessa era os ETS reinem e eles serão uma espécie mais avançada e inteligente que a gente mas eles não são maus ou será que são? Provavelmente não então eles farão...

-Temari o que você tá fazendo velho? Disse Shikamaru

-Analizando as possibilidades da nossa espécie morrer por causa de uma chuva de canivete e depois o sol engolir a terra assim dando espaço pra a espécie de aliens, porque?

-Você me dá medo disse Naruto

-Eu simplesmente vou além do que as maiorias das pessoas vão ou seja se você tem medo de mim quer dizer que você tem medo de uma pessoa com um QI muito elevado, claro não mais alto que o do Shikamaru mas com certeza mais alto que o seu, e se você tem medo de mim deveria recomeçar a pensar nas probabilidades de...

-Caramba se não consegue ficar quieta? Disse Shikamaru

-Se você acha que eu falo muito é porque você é preguiçoso demais pra ouvir então você não pode falar nada, você é muito preguiçoso então acontece que...

-E você é muito problemática, você é a problemática mais problemática de todas as problemáticas.

-Então quer dizer que você é a problemática abelha rainha?

Gota geral, eu achava que o Naruto era burro mas não achava que chegava a tanto meu Kami como puderam me deixar ao lado de uma criatura dessas, e depois fala que eu dou medo!

-Sério depois dessa eu preciso comer... disse Neji

-O que eu falei? Disse Naruto

-Nada... nada disse Ino

-Se eu não disse nada porque vocês estão com essa cara?

-Pra começar da pra você parar de falar por um mero segundo, depois dá pra parar de encher nosso saco, dá para usar o cérebro e outra coisa se você roncar muito na casa da Ino você vai dormir com a cachorra dela...

-Coitada da Jenny protestou Ino

-Ok então você vai dormir no quintal, falei.

Cada um pediu o que queria e comemos o tio do lámen ficou bem BEM feliz porque ele ganhou uma grana preta com o Naruto de tanto que ele comeu, Kami do céu como uma pessoa conseguia comer tanto? Sei lá ele era o Naruto. Voltamos a casa da Ino e começamos a assistir o filme e minhas suspeitas se confirmaram ela escolheu filmes de terror pra que eles ficassem grudados e as garotas grudassem que nem carrapato mas isso só funcionou com a Ino e a Hinata porque eu o Sasuke o Neji o Shikamaru a Sakura e a Tenten olhávamos o filme como se fosse uma coisa normal o que mais assustava era as "grudadas carrapato" da Ino e da Hinata no Gaara e no Naruto, ok ver meu irmão com uma Ino grudada era muito estranho mas tava tudo beleza... Acabamos de assistir e Ino olha pra os "velas" da vez e fala:

-Olha que lindinhos os pombinhos!

-Pombinhos? Arqueio uma sombrancelha, vocês que estavam grudados que nem carrapato até tirei umas fotos.

Mostrei pra ela e pro Gaara e ela calou a boca bem rapidinho. O celular é muito útil nessas circunstancias.

Tive uma ideia brincar de fantasia na casa da Ino eu como era uma garota muitooo criativa já trouxe tralha pra semana toda só não falei pra vocês antes porque era segredinho meu e meu. XP

-Inozinha do meu amado coração vem aqui comigo um minutinho?

Todo mundo olhou pra mim, e Ino falou sorridente:

-Claro Tema-chan do meu coração haha.

Acho que ela achava que era um conselho amoroso ou algo do tipo porque a cara dela tava tipo "pode me contar que eu não falo nada" até a gente subir e trancar a porta e eu percebi que tinha um bando de curioso atrás da porta então eu abri empurrando todo mundo pra trás:

-Isso é pra não ouvir a conversa dos outros muahahaha, falei fechando novamente a porta e trancando a gente no banheiro assim eles não podiam ouvir nossa conversa.

-Ino que tal a gente fazer uma festa de loucuras na sua casa? Você topa?

-Mas Tema, a gente vai usar o que?

-Eu trouxe as tralhas mas a noite umas 11 horas a gente começa beleza?

-Ok

Por trás da porta:

-Nossa mas não dá pra ouvir nada. Disse Naruto

-O que será que elas tão falando? Disse Gaara

-Aposto que é de quem a Tema gosta. Disse Tenten

-Ou de quem a Ino gosta. Disse Sakura

-Ou podem ta falando de tanquinhos de garotos. Disse Hinata

-Ou de coisas mais pervertidas. Disse Tenten novamente maliciosa

-Ou podem ta falando de rock. Disse Neji

-Ou como dormir é bom. Disse Shikamaru

-Ou como a realidade é uma merda. Disse Sasuke por fim

Ok todo mundo olhou pra ele, e ele ficou tipo "Qual é? Só to falando a verdade" até a Temari abrir a porta novamente e começar a falar:

-Bando de pervertido! E eu concordo plenamente com o Neji o Sasuke e o Shikamaru, dormir é bom, rock é foda e a realidade é uma merda mas até a Hinata começar a pensar que a gente tava falando de tanquinho de garoto me poupe tanquinhos que se danem! Haha é uma surpresa... S-U-R-P-R-E-S-A ouviram SURPRESA, e ninguém é santo mesmo nessa vida, disse olhando pra Hinata.

-Eu não concordo tanquinhos de garoto não podem se danar. Disse Ino protestando

- ¬¬ na boa você não disse isso né?

-Oras Tema os garotos sarados tem tanquinhos gostosos e...

-Ok... Ok... Já entendi... sei

-E que surpresa é essa? Disse Naruto curioso

-É surpresa eu não posso falar dããã! Disse Ino, com uma expressão de "obvio"

Mas o que eu não esperava é que essa "surpresa" ia dar merda...


End file.
